


the one where he has a daddy kink

by lena_sannie



Series: Male Reader [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Begging, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex, a bit of, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_sannie/pseuds/lena_sannie
Summary: Okay so maybe Jiyong has a daddy kink, specifically when Y/n calls him it..._____(A/N) I wrote this so long ago, posted it on wattpad and forgot about it. Lol so Im reposting it here
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Male Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202960
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	the one where he has a daddy kink

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% consensual, the intention is that they're already in a relationship. I just portrayed the reader as a hardass and pretends like he doesn't have a slight daddy kink too for a few minutes
> 
> Slight overuse of the word baby  
> He calls him a slut like once

"Come on baby, say it." Y/n rolls his eyes, walking off. "I'm not calling you that. That's for all those desperate bitches. I ain't desperate. I have enough respect for myself." Jiyong grabs Y/n's wrists and harshly pins him to the wall. The younger's breath hitches as Jiyong's lips brush his ear. "Why can't you just say it? I'm gonna have you screaming it sooner or later, baby." The brunette feels his knees grow weak at the pet name, it always had him like that. Jiyong moves his hand slowly but firmly, caressing the smaller's smooth skin, earning a small huff. One hand lets go and slides up his chest before holding onto the back of his neck softly, thumb pressing into Y/n's Adam's apple. "Jiyong" he whines. The older looks at the smaller who suddenly gets more flustered, he squeezes his hand around the brunette's throat a little tighter for a few seconds. His eyes start to flutter shut and he grinds onto the blonde. Jiyong smiles, well aware of Y/n's thing for having his hand on his neck. "Oh, you want me to choke you?" His voice was teasing. Y/n's nails scratch up his arm and gripped onto his wrist, Y/n's head leans back against the wall, and his lips part.

"Jiyong s-stop..." He tries his best to stifle a moan as the blonde's grip tightens again. The tent forming in his pants brush against the older's thigh, causing him to moan softly. "Was that a moan?" The older teases, he had a smug look on his face. "Fuck off" the brunette struggles, the hand around his throat making it hard to speak. Jiyong lets out an amused chuckle. He leans in close, his lips brushing Y/n's. "Can't wait to have you bent over for me baby," the blonde groaned. "Fuck you senseless like you deserve?" Y/n whimpers. As much as he hated to admit it he was always desperate for the older, always willing, usually so good. He couldn't help but grind onto the blonde's thigh. He closes his eyes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he tries to stifle his moans. "Ji-Jiyong.." Y/n stutters. The grip around his neck loosens. "Clothes. Off." The brunette almost hesitates at first. "Now," Jiyong said, his voice sending a shiver down Y/n's spine. The smaller quickly strips off his clothes and stood bare before the older. His hands shamelessly reached down to touch himself using his precum as lube and strokes himself slowly at first.

When Jiyong doesn't stop him he moves his hand faster, letting the wall support his weight. A hand suddenly wrapped around his throat again, startling the younger but he doesn't stop, he moaned louder, loving the burn that came each time he inhales. "You look so good right now, baby," The taller breathed out. The smaller whimpers in response, nearing his climax. Jiyong loved seeing him like this, trying to fight even though he'd cave eventually. "Always so good for me, baby." He pushes three fingers into Y/n's mouth causing his eyes to open. The shorter hums and proceeds to suck on each digit, making obscene slurping sounds while maintaining eye contact with the blonde. Jiyong pulled his fingers from the brunette's mouth, and tightened the grip on his neck, "You just gotta be a slut about it don't you?" He said. Y/n smirked lightly but it was soon replaced by a flustered expression as the older presses a finger into him. "Ah-" he bit his lip, pain changing to discomfort. Y/n tenses up before the blonde removes his hand from his neck and starts to caress his thigh soothingly.

"Shh, relax." The younger exhaled softly as Jiyong thrusts his finger while massaging his inner thigh. "You're doing so well, baby boy." The blonde cooed as he slid another finger in and Y/n adjusted well with how slow the other was going. Discomfort turned into pleasure as the smaller started to gasp and press back onto the fingers. It started to frustrate him now; how slow Jinyong was going. He begins to stroke himself again, his orgasming building up fast before Jiyong tsks. "Not yet, baby," he said pulling the boy's hand. Y/n moans louder as the older pushes his fingers in further and began scissoring him. He suddenly pressed against the bundle of nerves making the smaller's legs shake. His head was thrown back against the wall, whines, and moans leaving his lips. The blonde grins at the response, pushing harder against it, and slid another finger in whilst he was distracted with the pleasure.

Y/n's hands balled Jiyong's shirt in his fists, trembling as the constant pleasure wracked his body. He shakes, feeling an orgasm build as he starts to grind onto the fingers. "I-I'm close.." he whispers. His hips buck forward, needing the friction on his cock. The blonde stops all movements, using his other hand to grip the base of the brunette's cock, denying him his orgasm again. "Not until I say so." The brunette whines in response. Jiyong then continues to move his fingers in deeper and harder. He leans down, biting and sucking at his neck. Y/n whimpers, feeling overstimulated as he's now been denied his orgasm twice. He glared at him, huffing with a small pout for a moment before he was back to throwing his head back and moaning loudly, riding down onto Jiyong's fingers.

"I'll let you cum sooner if you say it." His hand starts to pump up and down his length, watching him tense up and thrust into his hand whilst also pushing back on his fingers, taking him deeper. The blonde continues to leave pink and red marks on the boy's milky skin. "N-Noo," Y/n whines out, a look of defiance on his face as he circles his hips, panting and letting out pleased whines. He didn't want to give in to Jiyong, at least not anytime soon. "No? Okay." He then speeds up his hand and curled his fingers into his prostate, pressing and rubbing against it, torturing the boy's senses. Y/n begins to squirm uncontrollably, moaning and mewling loudly, coming close to an orgasm again, and right when he reaches his tipping point, the blonde stops. He pulls his hands away from his reddened and leaking cock, aching for release. The younger cries with frustration, moving hands to cover his face. "Fu-ck! Just let me c-cum, goddamnit."

"No."

Jiyong responded simply, running a hand through Y/n's brown hair before cupping his cheek, he had a smirk on his face. He drags his eyes down Y/n's body and moved his fingers against his abused prostate. He looks at the smaller as he notices that he was tearing up, he smirks wider, skillful fingers stretching him out. The shorter moves his hands to Jiyong's shoulders, gripping at his shirt. After more than thirty minutes of Jiyong building Y/n up and then denying him each orgasm, he was practically crying in frustration, whining on each exhale. The brunette presses his forehead against the older's shoulder, taking a second to even out his breathing and whimpering quietly. "P-Please, let me cum...D-Daddy."

The older smiles. "Of course, baby."

Jiyong places his hand back on Y/n's cock, moving it at a slow pace as he thrusts his fingers again, kissing all over the younger's neck which was littered with darkening bruises. Y/n didn't take long to reach his orgasm, cumming into the taller's hand and a bit on his shirt. The brunette's knees buckle, collapsing on Jiyong, resting his head on his shoulder. Regaining his senses the smaller male stands up and stares at the blonde through damp eyes. "Fuck me, Daddy," He whispers, "Please." Jiyong was surprised the younger still had the energy. He grins and guides him, then pushes him onto his back on the couch. The older pulls off his shirt and pants, then his boxers pulling out his cock, and looking down at Y/n with want. Y/n smiles lightly, lifting his hips and spreading his legs for the older. Jiyong slides his body between the brunette's shaking legs and pulls his hips up higher. The smaller wraps his legs around Jiyong's waist, holding himself up best he could and waits, licking his lips and still breathing heavily from before. The older gives his cock a few pumps and grabs some lube from his jeans on the table. Y/n raises an eyebrow.

"That could have been useful before." Jiyong looks down at him smugly. "I could just not use it at all." The smaller bit his lip at the thought but kept quiet. The blonde moves closer, quickly pours some into his hand and spreads it over his length a few times. Y/n's watches silently and aches at the sight. Finally, Jiyong leans in and slowly thrusts into the other with a low moan, biting his lip. Y/n winces, Jiyong was bigger than the three fingers from a few moments ago, thicker and longer. The younger drags his tongue along his lower lip, panting and humming softly, feeling stretched and full. "M-Move." He had adjusted after a few minutes and now he needs him to move. He wants Jiyong to be rough with him, he wants him to leave marks that would show up for days to come, but Jiyong doesn't move, he just stares at Y/n and tilts his head, fingernails pressing into his soft thighs. "Manners."

"Please.."

"Please what?"

The brunette grits his teeth and inwardly curses the older. "Please, Daddy."

Jiyong smirks, pushing forward so that the smaller was bent a little more and Y/n groans, he wasn't that flexible so he felt the burn in his thighs. Not that he had time to care cause not too long after the blonde starts thrusting into him hard and fast. The younger digs his heels into Jiyong's lower back and his forehead is damp with sweat as he moves his hips back as best he could, although it was hard in this position. Besides, Jiyong was fucking into him so hard, it was difficult to even think straight. His back arches and he is angled in such a way that the older hits his prostate with every thrust. "Aa-ahh, _fuck_..." Y/n chokes out, he was not usually this vocal but Jiyong was hitting all the right places, not to mention the fact that the blonde had decided to wrap his hand around the smaller's neck once again.

The smaller bit his tongue in an attempt to silence his cries of pleasure. He looks up at Jiyong, he was biting his lip but managed a cocky smirk with a pleased look on his face, groaning through his bitten lip. It shouldn't have been that hot. Y/n's small frame was shaking. Jiyong looks down to watch where they connected, panting as his hands squeeze Y/n's throat, his other hand by his head on the sofa. The brunette was crying out words, he wasn't sure what. A mixture of 'Daddy', 'Fuck' and 'Harder' seemed the most likely though. Y/n's vision went blurrier, he was so close, he wanted to touch himself so badly. Jiyong tenses slightly and his hips sped up and thrusts hardened while he grabbed Y/n's cock, flicking his wrist at the same pace he fucks him.

Not too long after, Y/n cums with a cry, his orgasm crashing over him causing tears to fall from his eyes, the built-up pleasure too much. The older moans loudly and slows his pace but goes deliberately just as hard, causing punched-out whimpers from the brunette. After a few more thrusts he cums with a shaky groan. Y/n smiles softly, his once stiff legs now felt like jelly and fall by Jiyong's sides, he was panting softly.

Jiyong lifted the other up and sat down, sitting the smaller on his lap again, to which the younger winced.

"Sorry, baby," He quickly apologizes, rubbing his back. He connects their lips, kissing him slowly. Y/n feels his heart swell and kisses back with just as much passion. "How was that?" The blonde asks between kisses. Y/n smiles against his lips.

"Mmm, perfect."


End file.
